StackTrack
Chuggington StackTrack (formerly Chuggington Die-Cast) is a line of Chuggington vehicles and playsets from TOMY (formerly Learning Curve). They use TOMY's patented EZ-Coupler system that "ensures cars never disconnect". The first products were released on March 12, 2010 (USA), March 1st, 2010 (Canada) and November 09-Jan 10 (UK) In 2012, the Track system changed so children can stack their layouts on top of each other and 'make them as high as the sky'. Although the new system isn't compatible with the old one, each new set comes with an adapter to connect the new track with the old one. The engines also started to be made out of plastic instead of Die Cast. On 11th May 2013, TOMY broke the Guinness World Record for The Tallest Toy Train Track using the StackTrack system. They managed to build it 17 feet and 4 inches. Breaking the previous record of 9 feet and 8 inches. Chuggers *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Harrison *Chatsworth *Mtambo *Olwin *Speedy McAllister *Frostini *Action Chugger *Irving *Dunbar *Old Puffer Pete *Zephie *Emery *Hoot and Toot *Decka *Piper *Skylar *Jackman *Hanzo *Zack *Tyne *Fletch *Cormac *Asher *Payce Special Moments *Muddy Wilson *Leaf Covered Brewster *Soap Suds Koko *Parrot Wilson with Rhino Car *Camouflage Brewster with Giraffe Car *Camouflage Koko with Monkey Car *Wilson and the Paint Wagon *Let it Snow Brewster *Koko's New Look *Old Puffer Pete's Celebration (a.k.a. Old Town Anniversary 3 Pack) *Old Town Anniversary 3 Pack (includes different Old Puffer Pete) *Zephie's Monkey Business Jet Pack Series *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Action Chugger Chugger Championship Series *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Harrison *Chatsworth *Mtambo *Speedy McAllister *Frostini *Action Chugger *Dunbar *Old Puffer Pete Notes *Despite their absence from the episode, Speedy McAllister and Action Chugger were made for this series. *These special chuggers have white wheels and a different design on their side. Badge Quest Series *Wilson's Departure Station (Badge Quest Wilson) *Brewster's Weigh Station (Badge Quest Brewster with Hopper Car) *Koko's Repair Shop (Badge Quest Koko) *Harrison's Ready to Roll (Badge Quest Harrison) - (Unreleased) *Mtambo's Safari Training Set (Badge Quest Mtambo with Hopper Car and Food Cargo) *Speedy McAllister and the Courier (Badge Quest Speedy McAllister with Flatbed Car Cargo) - (Unreleased) *Frostini's Ice Cream Training Set (Badge Quest Frostini with Hopper Car and Ice Cream Cargo) *Old Puffer Pete and the Star Map (Badge Quest Old Puffer Pete) - (Unreleased) *Hodge Cargo Loader (Badge Quest Hodge with Hopper Car) - (Unreleased) Easter Eggs Series *Wilson *Brewster *Koko Note: *These special chuggers are also available in a 3 Pack. Storm Maker Series *Wilson *Brewster *Koko Note: *These special chuggers are also available in a 3 Pack Chug Patrol: Ready to Rescue *Chug Patrol Wilson *Chuggineer Brewster *Chug-A-Sonic Koko Rolling Stock *Mtambo's Safari Cars *Frostini's Ice Cream Cars *Hodge with Hopper Car *Hodge with Popcorn Car *Irving's Rubbish & Recycling Cars *Calley with Boxcar *Calley's Fire & Rescue Cars *Eddie's Carriage House *Morgan and Peckham Car *Training Cars *Musical Car *Dinosaur & Camera Cars * Digger Car Sets *Wilson and Brewster starter set *Wilson and Harrison starter set *Wilson Gets a Wash Playset *Launch and go roundhouse action playset *Fix and go repair shed action playset *Training yard with loop action playset *Mega roundhouse playset *Chugger championship rev'n race railway deluxe playset *Action Chugger to the rescue action playset *Zephie at the magic show stage set *Wilson's wild ride *Koko's icy escapade *Brewster's big city adventure *Stunt Brewster *Koko's old town *Double Decker Roundhouse Accessories *Wilson Carry Case *Action Chugger Carry Case *Bridge Track Pack *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Cross and Switch Track Pack Expansion Packs *10 in 1 Track Pack *Ice Cave Track Pack *Wilson's Wild Ride Expansion Pack *Old Town Expansion Pack (Toys 'R' Us Exclusive) *Special Adaptor 2-pack Trivia *The new StackTrack engines are made with plastic for their bodies, and metal for their wheels, instead of metal for their bodies and plastic for their wheels like before. In addition, the redesigned engines seem to have a more squished appearence, probably to co-operate with the obsticles in the newer StackTrack playsets. *Some Chuggington DVDs came with a StackTrack engine. Gallery Wilson - Yes.jpg|Wilson StackTrackMotorizedWilson.jpg|Motorized Wilson Brewster - Yes.jpg|Brewster StackTrackMotorizedBrewster.jpg|Motorized Brewster Koko - Yes.jpg|Koko StackTrackMotorizedKoko.jpg|Motorized Koko Harrison - Yes.jpg|Harrison Chatsworth - Yes.jpg|Chatsworth Mtambo - Yes.jpg|Mtambo Olwin - Yes.jpg|Olwin Speedy McAllister - Yes.jpg|Speedy McAllister ChuggingtonDie-CastFrostini.jpg|Frostini Action Chugger - with Wings Open - Yes.jpg|Action Chugger ChugPatrolCalleydiecast.jpeg|Calley Irving - Yes.jpg|Irving Dunbar - Yes.jpg|Dunbar Old Puffer Pete - Yes.jpg|Old Puffer Pete Zephie - Yes.jpg|Zephie Emery - Windscreen Wipers Left - No.jpg|Emery Hoot & Toot - Yes.jpg|Hoot and Toot Hodge with Hopper Car - Yes.jpg|Hodge Decka - Yes.jpg|Decka Piper - Yes.jpg|Piper Skylar - Yes.jpg|Skylar Jackman - No - Wikia.jpg|Jackman StackTrackMotorizedJackman.jpg|Motorized Jackman Hanzo - Chug-A-Sonic - No.jpg|Hanzo StackTrackMotorizedHanzo.jpg|Motorized Hanzo pTRU1-17641171enh-z6.jpg|Zack StackTrackMotorizedZack.jpg|Motorized Zack Cormacdiecast.jpeg|Cormac Fletcherdiecast.jpeg|Fletch Tynediecast.jpeg|Tyne Die-CastMuddyWilson.png|Muddy Wilson BrewsterLeafCoveredDieCast.jpg|Leaf Covered Brewster KokoSoapSudsDieCast.jpg|Soap Suds Koko DieCastHoot.jpg|Hoot (Singular) DieCastToot.jpg|Toot (Singular) Wilson - Parrot with Rhino Car - No.jpg Brewster - Camouflage with Giraffe Car - No.jpg Koko - Camouflage with Monkey Car - No.jpg Wilson & the Paint Wagon - Yes.jpg BrewsterLetItSnowDieCast.jpg Koko - New Look - (Koko's New Look) - 3 Pack - Yes.jpg Old Puffer Pete - (Old Puffer Pete's Celebration) - 3 Pack - Yes.jpg Old Puffer Pete - (Old Town Anniversary 3 Pack) - No.jpg Action Chugger - Jet Pack - Yes.jpg Koko - Jet Pack - Yes.jpg Brewster - Jet Pack - Yes.jpg Wilson - Jet Pack - Yes.jpg Old Puffer Pete - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Old Puffer Pete) - Yes.jpg Dunbar - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Dunbar) - Yes.jpg Action Chugger - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Action Chugger) - White Stripes & Wheels - No.jpg Frostini - Chugger Championship - Yes.jpg Speedy McAllister - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Speedy McAllister) - Yes.jpg Mtambo - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Mtambo) - Yes.jpg Chatsworth - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Chatsworth) - Yes.jpg Harrison - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Harrison) - Yes.jpg Koko - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Koko) - flag on top - Yes.jpg Brewster - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Brewster) - Yes.jpg Wilson - Chugger Championship - (Chugger Championship Wilson) - Yes.jpg Mtambo - Badge Quest with Hopper Car and Food Cargo - (Mtambo's Safari Training Set) - Yes.jpg Old Puffer Pete - Badge Quest - (Old Puffer Pete and the Star Map) - No.jpg Harrison - Badge Quest - (Harrison's Ready To Roll) - No.jpg Frostini - Badge Quest with Hopper Car and Ice Cream Cargo - (Frostini's Ice Cream Training Set) - No.jpg Speedy McAllister - Badge Quest with Flatbed Car Cargo - (Speedy McAllister and the Courier) - No.jpg Frostini - Badge Quest - (Frostini's Ice Cream Training Set) - No.jpg Speedy McAllister - Badge Quest with Flatbed Car - (Speedy McAllister and the Courier) - No.jpg Hodge - Badge Quest (Hodge Cargo Loader with Hopper Car) - No.jpg Koko - Badge Quest - (Koko's Repair Shop) - Yes.jpg Brewster - Badge Quest with Hopper Car - (Brewster's Weigh Station) - Yes.jpg Wilson - Badge Quest - (Wilson's Departure Station) - Yes.jpg Koko - Easter Eggs - (Three Trainee Gift Pack) - Yes.jpg Brewster - Easter Eggs - white wheels - (Three Trainee Gift Pack) - Yes.jpg Wilson - Easter Eggs - (Three Trainee Gift Pack) - Yes.jpg Koko - Storm Maker - (Storm Maker Windy Koko) - in a 3 Pack - Yes.jpg Brewster - Storm Maker - (Storm Maker Rainy Brewster) - in a 3 Pack - Yes.jpg Wilson - Storm Maker - (Storm Maker Foggy Wilson) - in a 3 Pack - Yes.jpg ChugPatrolWilson.jpg ChuggineerBrewster.jpg ChugaSonicKoko.jpg Zephie's Monkey Business - Yes.jpg Mtambo's Safari Cars - Yes.jpg Calley's Fire & Rescue Cars - Yes.jpg Irving's Rubbish & Recycling Cars - Yes.jpg Frostini's Ice Cream Cars - Yes.jpg Hodge with Popcorn Car - Yes.jpg Calley with Box Car - Yes.jpg Hodge with Hopper Car - Yes.jpg Musical Car - Yes.jpg Training Cars - Yes.jpg Morgan & Peckham Car - Blue - No.jpg Eddie's Carriage House - Yes.jpg Dinosaur & Camera Cars - Yes.jpg Wilson & Brewster Starter Set.jpg ChuggingtonDie-CastChuggerChamionshipRev'nRaceRailwayDeluxePlayset(US).jpg Mtambo-s-safari-playset-1570-p-ekm-521x220-ekm-.jpg LC54205-TRAINING YARD SET WITH LOOP.JPG LC54202 REPAIRSHED.JPG ChuggingtonRoundhouse.jpg LC54204 ROUNDHOUSE.JPG DiecastJetPackActionChuggerPlayset.jpg ChugwashwithBrewsterDiecast.jpg DoubleDeckerRoundhouseDiecast.jpg WilsonandtheStormMakerDiecast.jpg Wilson-carry-case-playmat-1476-p-ekm-214x220-ekm-.jpg Brewster-carry-case-playmat-1475-p-ekm-214x220-ekm-.jpg Bridge-tunnel-accessory-pack-1571-p-ekm-386x220-ekm-.jpg LC54302 STRAIGHT & CURVED TRACK PACK.JPG LC54303 CROSS & SWITCH TRACK PACK1.JPG ChuggingtonWilsonCarryCasewithvehicles.jpg ActionChuggerCarryCase.jpg PrototypeWeighStation.jpg PrototypeSkylar.jpg PrototypeRepairShop.jpg PrototypePiper.jpg PrototypeMusicalCar.jpg PrototypeMagicStage.jpg PrototypeJetPackWilson.jpg PrototypeJetPackKoko.jpg PrototypeJetPackBrewster.jpg PrototypeDoubleDeckerRoundhouse.jpg PrototypeDinosaurCars.jpg PrototypeDepartureStation.jpg PrototypeCarriageHouse.jpg PrototypeDiecastActionChuggerCarryCase.jpg Frostini'sIcecreamset.jpg ChuggingtonDiecastletitsnowBrewster.JPG JetPackActionChugger.jpg Hoot.jpg Videos Category:Merchandise Category:Learning Curve Category:Toys